1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair grooming devices and more particularly to hair brushes.
2. Description of the Invention
Hair brushes conventionally have a plurality of bristles projecting from the outer surface of the brush body; with the portion of the outer surface between the bristles being smoothly coated. Although this smooth coating reduces the friction between the brush and user's hair so as to facilitate movement during the brushing process, it provides certain drawbacks. In particular, when the outer surface of the upper layer of hair, which is often the portion of a coiffure most noticeable to others, is moved against the smooth outer surface of the brush body during grooming, there is a minimization of desired rubbing. The rubbing is necessary to provide both the upper hair layer with the softness which facilitates manageability, including the formation of curls when subsequently wound about a tubular structure, and the outer surface with the glisten normally associated with healthy and attractive hair.
Similarly, the bristles themselves are typically composed of plastic or metal, having a smooth external surface. During brushing, the relatively insubstantial frictional contact provided along the length of the hair strands by the lateral portions of the smooth bristles fails to produce, in the absence of relatively numerous brushing strokes, the desired softness or glisten to the numerous strands of hair brought in contact therewith.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a hair brush which provides enhanced rubbing by the outer surface of the brush body during brushing so as to produce a softness and a glisten to the hair, with fewer brush strokes, then presently available devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hair brush having bristles with an outer surface having an improved surface which ameliorates the contact and rubbing along the length of the hair strands during brushing.